


Homecoming

by AGirlAboutEverything



Category: Class of 198x (Web Series), The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, and i love me an 80's aesthetic oh boy here I go, and some kisses, its just cute and i needed it, just pure fluff you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAboutEverything/pseuds/AGirlAboutEverything
Summary: Just a lot of summer luvin





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Needed a break from my SP7 series. Can't write dark shit 24/7 ya know? 
> 
> Also have been re-watching all of Co198x so of course I had to write something cute. 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments and kudos are always appreciated as usual <3
> 
> Enjoy! :)

 

The rain pattered against the window steadily, so light and quiet it didn’t even begin to disturb anyone in the room. 

 

It was dark save for the TV still shining in the corner, bathing the room in a blue glow. The Pacman GAME OVER logo was flashing in that annoying neon red color; Sam and Mike had been challenging each other all day to see who could get a better score while Amanda watched on with a content smile. 

 

Mike was asleep on the floor. His temporary bed was basically a little nest of random blankets and pillows from around Amanda's house. He didn’t mind though, enjoying the warmth he felt being surrounded by blankets that smelled like her perfume. 

 

In front of him old beer bottles, junk wrappers, and most of their clothes where scattered about, along with a few Atari cartridges and the joystick still clutched loosely under his palm. He had been slowly saving up for the console for months, Sam also chipping in here and there until finally they were able to get it just before school let out for summer. 

 

This was how most of the trio’s nights had gone since vacation started. Amanda’s parents where off in Paris for their anniversary or something so they had the house to themselves for an indefinite time. They were basically all living there at this point, playing video games and smoking weed while they enjoyed one another's company. It had been nice. _ So so nice _ . 

 

In the bed Sam was wrapped around Amanda and didn’t plan on letting go of her anytime soon, his bare chest pressed tight to her back. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a super messy bun and his t-shirt was big enough on her that she could sleep in it without fear of flashing anyone, not that any of them would care. 

 

A soft clink from outside woke Amanda slowly, at first she just assumed it was the rain and was ready to roll over and go back to sleep...but then it happened again, louder this time. 

 

Confused she pried her way out of Sam’s grasp and climbed out of the bed. She carefully stepped over a snoring Mike before finally pulling back the curtain and pushing open her window. 

 

The streetlight outside the gate just barely illuminated her yard and she had to squint hard to see but it was all worth it when the blurry figure standing in the grass below turned out to be  _ Hannah _ , hand cocked back and ready to throw another handful of rocks up to the second floor. 

 

“Hannah?!” Amanda called down, trying to keep her voice at a moderate level. 

 

Hannah was holding her backpack over her head to stay out of the rain, waving up at Amanda with her free hand. 

 

“Uh, Hey! I...I-’m home” she called back. 

 

Amanda couldn’t help the grin on her face as she waved Hannah over to the front porch and slammed the window closed, waking both of the boys. 

 

“Amanda? W-What’s going on?” Mike asked, obviously still half asleep. 

 

“Hannah’s back” she announced as she pulled on a pair of red high tops and ran to her bedroom door. 

 

“What?!” Both boys yelled in unison as they both sat up quickly, the shock clear on their faces.

 

She just waved them off and took the stairs down two at a time, unlocking the front door as fast as possible until suddenly she was face to face with Hannah.

 

Her Hannah 

 

_ Their  _ Hannah 

 

Their Hannah who had basically been missing for almost a month. 

 

She had been talking about getting away for awhile, something about feeling trapped and confused, the usual teen angst shit. None of them had paid it much mind, they all said stuff like that sometimes, all of them had problems with the weird little shitty town they called home and besides, Hannah had been high half the time when she talked about getting away. They passed it off as nothing at the time. 

 

But then, about two weeks after school ended, Hannah just  _ wasn’t _ around anymore. 

 

They had all panicked at first, asking anyone around if they had seen her. Her own mother hadn’t even noticed considering how much time Hannah had been spending away from home. Amanda had cried at the time and Sam had been pissed...but this was Hannah, their strong, intelligent, badass who  _ loved them _ (and vise versa) no way in hell would she leave for good without some kind of explanation. 

 

“Hannah oh my god” Amanda said quietly, holding the door open. Even though she had been trying to cover herself Hannah’s hair and clothes where still dampened by the rain. 

 

Hannah smiled shyly and kept her eyes on the ground, scuffing her boot against the wood gently. 

 

“Hey sorry i’m here so late I kind of got on the wrong bus”. 

 

Amanda shook her head and dragged the shorter girl into her arms, hugging her as tightly as she could. 

 

“Shut the fuck up I missed you so much” Amanda said, pressing a kiss to Hannah’s cheek, leaving a smudge of chapstick behind. 

 

Hannah blushed and hugged her back, hiding her face in Amanda’s shoulder. 

 

“I missed you too”. 

 

They pulled apart and Amanda locked the door back into place, abandoning Hannah’s backpack in the foyer in favor of dragging her up stairs into the all to familiar pink bedroom. 

 

“Hannah!” Sam exclaimed as soon as he saw the younger girl, not caring that he was just in his boxers as he jumped up and pulled her into a tight hug, lifting her completely off the floor in the process so he could spin them both. 

 

Hannah laughed and hugged his neck back, burying her nose in his soft hair. 

 

“I missed you  _ so  _ much babes” he said with a smile, excitement clear on his face as he set her down a pulled her into a quick yet deep kiss. 

 

Hannah smiled and rested against his chest, happy to be back with all of them. 

 

“I missed you to Sammie, all of you” 

 

“Where did you go?” He asked even though Amanda was giving him that  _ now is not the time _ look. 

 

Hannah sighed and pulled away. 

 

“Can I-I’m sorry but can I tell you guys in the morning? I’m really tired, I practically fell asleep on the bus ride back”. 

 

“Do you want the bed?” he asked nodding in understanding as he moved to fix his pillow. 

 

“I mean it may be an awkward fit but I think we can make it work?” Amanda added. 

 

“S-She can sleep with me down here” Mike chimed in suddenly, making all of them turn to look at him. 

 

Hannah smiled and nodded her head, already beginning to toe off her boots. 

 

“Thanks Mikey”. 

 

Mike blushed but smiled nonetheless and began to spread out his blankets some more while Amanda and Sam settled back into their bed. 

 

Hannah left most of her clothes scattered around the room with theirs, stripping down to her sports bra while she dug through Amanda’s dresser for some sweats. 

 

She found an old faded grey pair with pink accents and slipped them on before moving to leave her glasses on Amanda’s side table. 

 

Sam caught her arm before she moved away and kissed her cheek one more time, Amanda doing the same as they all said goodnight to each other. 

 

Mike was already curled under the blankets again when Hannah finally settled down next to him. 

 

He smiled at her and pushed the blanket over her as well, letting her settle in against his chest. 

 

“I missed you to by the way” he whispered as he pressed a chaste kiss to the bridge of her nose. 

 

Hannah gave him a sleepy smile, eyes already begging to drift closed as she leaned up to kiss his lips. 

 

“I know. I’m sorry I left-“ 

 

Mike shushed her and, after mustering up enough confidence, put his arm around her and pulled her even closer. 

 

“It’s okay. You don’t have to explain yourself...I get it”. 

 

Hannah smiled and let out a sigh, hiding her face in his soft t-shirt. 

 

“I love you” she mumbled, finally succumbing to her exhaustion. 

 

Mike blushed and buried his nose in her hair with a smile, he squeezed her once and then gently ran his hand up and down her back, beginning to soothe himself to sleep in the process. 

 

“Welcome home Hannah”. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Again, let me know what you think!!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr! :)  
> ryanthemurderguy282.tumblr.com


End file.
